Ben 10 Megaverse Season 1
by Jaydeel13
Summary: When Vilgax returns, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Rook, and Kai must get as much help as they can and think of a plan to defeat Vilgax once and for all.
1. Vilgaxian City

**Ben 10 Megaverse**

 _ **Episode 1- The Vilgaxian City**_

A plumbers ship aflame, collecting more speed every second, headed towards a green planet. Out the back of the ship, floated four plumbers in white space suits. Behind them, flew an aerophibian. The aerophibian grabbed onto the plumbers and exploded into an arburian pelarota. It rolled into a yellow and black ball, sending the plumbers in a mana bubble, down to the green planet. And, for the final transformation, he camouflaged in with the stars. He turned into the most undefeatable alien in the whole universe. A celestialsapien… With one blink, the Celestialsapien, a.k.a. Alien X, warped down to the green planet to greet his friends. One plumber, Rook, analysed the planet with his proto tool. "The air is breathable," he pointed out, removing his helmet. Rook. The plumbers took off their helmets; Gwen, Kevin and Kai. Alien X exploded into a green light, and then finally, Ben Tennyson. "Where are we?" Kai asked. Kevin looked around, "It looks like a planet," he suggested. Gwen facepalmed, as Rook scanned again. Rook identified life signs and turned towards Gwen. As they talked, Ben looked up. Immediately, Ben changed into XLR8 and speeded around collecting each plumber and moving them to a rock a couple of kilometres away. Then, the falling ship collided with the green planet, as Gwen blew a mana bubble around everybody, bracing the impact. As quick as XLR8 disappeared, Ben reappeared. Gwen sighed as she absorbed her bubble. "I think Kevin, Kai, and me should stay to fix the ship. And you two," Rook pointed at Ben and Gwen, "should go find the life signs I detected." Ben and Gwen nodded, and headed off towards another rock.

 **40 minutes later…**

Ben and Gwen trekked up the hill, dragging their feet with exhaustion. Finally, they reached the top. Ben and Gwen blocked the sun with their eyes. Well, one of the suns. To avoid the light, Gwen used a platform of pink mana to reflect against the sun. Ben noticed a city. It was green, so it pretty much camouflaged in with the planet. Ben transformed into Fasttrack and sped towards the city, Gwen clinging onto him. In the matter of seconds, the two cousins were at the entrance to the city. Ben returned to normal and put Gwen down. The duo sprinted to the first house. Cautiously, Ben knocked at the door. After a minute or two, a vilgaxian came to the door. "Hello, traveller, I am George," he said. As Ben stood and watched in shock, Gwen said, "I'm Gwen and this is my cousin, Ben. We come from Earth." George opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped as Ben asked, "Do you know Vilgax?" George stepped back in fear, "How do you know that traitor?" he asked, consumed by fear. "Well," Ben answered, "He's tried to kill me several times." George motioned for them to come in, so they entered the house. George led them to his living room. "You must be Ben Tennyson, then?" George asked Ben. Ben nodded. "How did you know that?" Gwen asked him. George sighed and laughed, "You're a legend here. The hero who destroyed Vilgax." As he said that, there was an explosion outside. George ran to the window, "Oh no…" he muttered. "What's wrong?" Gwen asked. "You need to hide, now!" he answered. Gwen ran upstairs. Before following her, Ben asked, "What's wrong?" "Vilgax…"

 **1 minute ago…**

"Pass me the wrench," Kevin commanded. Rook handed Kevin a wrench. Rook looked to the right, the direction Ben and Gwen went. A ship exploded over the hill. "Done!" Kevin said, following Rook's gaze. "We need to go. Now," Kai said.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Do you think he'll find us here?" Gwen whispered. Ben shook his head. George came in with a dose of green blood and injected it into the omnitrix. "There you go," he sighed. Ben nodded, "Thank you." "Before I leave," George said, "You must know about Vilgax. He was born a reject. Nobody liked him. One day, he wreaked havoc on the city. He stole one of our ships, and flew to Azmuth. The rest, you know." Ben nodded. George waved goodbye and left. As soon as George exited, Ben whispered, "We have to leave." Gwen nodded. Ben turned into a Vilgaxian. "I think I'll call it Squiditor," he said. Squiditor held Gwen in his arms and jumped out the window. On the ground, Vilgax stood, staring at Ben's new form. "Ben Tennyson," he muttered. Ben growled and clenched his fists. Gwen created mana bubbles around her fists. Ben came back out of his Vilgaxian form. From behind Vilgax, emerged Kevin, Kai and Rook. "Should I just send you back to space again?" Ben threatened. Vilgax shrugged. Kevin formed his hand into an axe and tried to slice it down on Vilgax. He grabbed Kevin's hand and threw him away. Gwen rushed towards him, as Ben growed two more arms and became red; Fourarms. Rook escaped and ran away. "Rook!" Fourarms yelled, before engaging in battle with Vilgax. "I'm not the only one looking for revenge, Tennyson," Vilgax said, pushing harder. As Fourarms began to fall, Rook jumped out of the ship hovering above them, and kicked Vilgax, knocking him over. Fourarms jumped into the ship, while Kai went to help Gwen with Kevin. As soon as everyone was inside, Rook flew the ship away at full speed, and, in the matter of seconds, they were back at Plumber Base.


	2. Hunted

**Previously…**

Ben and his team crash on Vilgax's home planet. Ben and Gwen meet a Vilgaxian called George who help them escape Vilgax. Vilgax knocks Kevin out. The 5 escape back to plumbers base.

 **Plumbers Base…**

Max stood at the docking station, watching the incoming ship dock. Ben, Gwen holding Kevin, Rook and Kai emerged from the ship, a look of worry on each of their faces. "What happened?" Max asked. "Vilgax happened…" Rook sighed. Max matched their faces, then replied, "What?!" Ben shrugged, "We went to the planet of the Vilgaxians. Gwen and I met a Vilgaxian called George who told us about Vilgax." "Yeah," Gwen agreed, "Then, Vilgax came. He attacked Kevin." "I'll take him to the infirmary," Max replied, taking Kevin from Gwen, "Rook and Gwen, try and research Vilgaxians." "And me and Kai will go and find out what Vilgax meant when he said about not being the only one looking for revenge!" Ben exclaimed. Max took Kevin away, as Gwen and Rook exited the room. "So," Kai asked, "Where do we go first?" Ben gazed into her eyes, "The place where I'm hunted most… Undertown."

 **Undertown, 30 minutes later…**

Kai and Ben strolled through the markets. "This stuff is disgusting!" Kai said in disgust. Ben laughed, "You'll get used to it." After a moment of silence, Kai asked, "Do we really get married in the future?" "Yeah," Ben replies, "I think so, anyway. I hope so…" "Really?" Kai sighs. Ben nods. Suddenly, behind them, they heard an explosion. Ben became Spidermonkey and said to Kai, "Hop on!" Kai climbed onto Spidermonkey, and they rode over to the explosion. Kai leaps off Spidermonkey and they stare at the wreckage in shock. "Khyber," Spidermonkey gasps, returning to human form. The huntsman leaps out of his wrecked ship and moves closer to Ben, a dagger in his right hand. "You teamed up with Vilgax?!" Ben screamed. "Of course, he isn't as good as me, but I'll train him," Khyber answered. Kai took a gun from her pocket and aimed it at Khyber. "Where did you get that?!" Ben exclaimed. Kai shrugged, as Khyber lunged forwards. Ben slammed down on the omnitrix, fingers-crossed for something good. "Rath?!" Ben exclaimed, covered in orange and white fur, "Of course, it _had_ to be Rath!" Rath charged forwards as Khyber and Rath met blade to nails. Quickly, Ben changed into Eatle and whacked Khyber with his horn. Khyber threw him to the side, and sprinted towards Kai. Human Ben sat up and saw Ester throwing Khyber to the floor. With Khyber unconscious, Ester led Kai and Ben to the Krahoh base. "Khyber has been hunting you ever since you left Bellwood," Ester explained, "And now that you're back, you're in even more danger. Vilgax has an army of villains you've already faced." "That explains Vilgax's revenge theory," Ben suggested. "Ester!" a voice shouted. "Aww," Ester groaned, "I've gotta go. See ya round, Tennyson." Kai and Ben waved goodbye and walked back to Undertown. "So, who else might we be facing?" Kai asked. "I've faced a lot of villains," Ben replied, "So, I have no idea."

 **Meanwhile…**

"There's nothing here!" Rook groaned, "I'll have to check the old documents in the Null Void Chamber, where the secret files are kept." "Okay," Gwen agreed, "And I'll check the library." "Come to me if you find anything," Rook commanded. Gwen nodded, and they separated. Gwen approached the library, but heard a voice. Her mana flared to life, and Lucky Girl took her place. Gwen burst through the door to Charmcaster. "Charmaster?!" Gwen exclaimed, "But you were trapped in the bag!" Charmcaster laughed, "Well, I know a certain squidface and… yeah." Gwen growled, "Vilgax." Gwen charged in, as Charmcaster cast her mana at Gwen. The anodite deflected Charmcaster's mana into a bookcase, which slammed onto Charmcaster. She growled and tried to get up, but Gwen, no longer in Lucky Girl form, held her in place with her foot. "I don't think so," Gwen laughed. Charmcaster growled, "Don't think for one second that I'm the only one Vilgax sent to Earth." Gwen called for Patelliday, and he came with a plasma net, trapping Charmcaster in it. Through Charmcaster's screaming, she still found the book on Vilgaxian's.

 **5 minutes later…**

"Hello, Rook." Rook spun around, "How did you escape?" Fisttrick moved in closer, "Doesn't matter. It's why I'm here that matters," he said, a large smile crossing his face. "And why's that?" Rook replied with a stern, serious face, as usual. Fisttrick laughed, "Vilgax." Rook gasped and zapped Fisttrick with his proto tool. He fell to the floor with a grunt. "That was easy," Rook beamed.

 **Meanwhile…**

Khyber, back in his conscious form, stood in front of Ben and Kai, blocking their way. Ben transformed into Terraspin and blew full force at Khyber. He stood there, unmoving. Ben became Humungosaur, and threw a boulder at his head. Khyber caught it. Finally, Ben changed into Blitzwolfer and used his supersonic screech at Khyber. Khyber stayed unmoving. Cautious, Blitzwolfer moved towards Khyber, and stared into his eyes. "Hello?" Blitwolfer said, confused. Deep in Khyber's eyes, he saw a familiar face that he wished he didn't see. Ben returned to human form, and stood in fear as Khyber fell to the floor. _He's still unconscious,_ Ben realised. A grey creature floated out of Khyber's unconscious body. "Hello, Tennyson," it said, "Afraid of the dark?"


	3. Ghosts

**Previously…**

While Kevin is in the infirmary, the team discover that Vilgax has sent all the villains Ben's faced down to Earth to destroy him and all his loved ones. Ben and Kai fight Khyber, Rook fights Fisttrick, and Gwen fights Charmcaster. Gwen retrieves a file on Vilgaxian's. Ben and Kai are confronted by a grey ghost that had possessed Khyber.

 **Plumbers Base**

Gwen, Rook, Max and damaged Kevin sat around a table, Gwen at the top. "The reason I have called you all here is to find out the weakness of Vilgax," she said, "It says: Vilgaxians only have one weakness, which is fire." Confused, Kevin asked, "But, Vilgax has walked through fire loads of times. For dramatic effect." Gwen cleaned her glasses, "That's because of his suit." "So," Max said, "We break the suit, we break Vilgax!" "Exactly!" Gwen agrees. "But," Rook explains, "How will we get the suit?" They sat in silence. "We'll figure it out," Gwen said.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Zs Skayr," Ben gasped. "Isn't that your ghostfreak form?" Kai asked. Ben nodded. Zs Skayr pointed at Ben, "There is no escape this time, Tennyson!" he said in his creepy ghost voice. Ben slapped his watch and grew crystals. "Diamondhead!" he boomed. Diamondhead shot crystals at Zs Skayr, going right through him, and barely dodging Khyber's body. Diamondhead was useless against him. Ben became Gravattack and tried to lift Zs Skayr, but he floated away. Ben returned to normal and stood beside Kai. They watched as Zs Skayr warped away. Ben groaned and turned the dial on the omnitrix round. He pressed down. "Clockwork!" he beamed, showing off his metallic body. "Hang on, Kai," he said to Kai. Kai clung to him, as his clockworks began to tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. The duo warped away. And so, the chase began.

 **30 minutes later…**

A motorbike rolled up outside an abandoned factory. The door opened, revealing a white hand, with pointy nails, motioning for the motorcyclist to come in. In came Bubblehead, one of Psyphon's henchmen. Psyphon stepped out of the shadows, "Did you get it?" he asked, fingers-crossed. "Of course," Bubblehead replied, revealing a white container. Psyphon stepped closer. A net grabbed the container and it went up into the air. Bubblehead looked up, and was kicked by Rook, knocking him unconscious. "Greetings, Psyphon," Rook said, brushing dust off his chest. Psyphon smiled, "What do you want, plumber?" "I need information," Rook replied. "Go ahead," Psyphon insisted. "I need to know about Vilgax's armour," Rook replied.

 **Meanwhile…**

Clockwork and Kai appeared outside Mr Smoothies, where a rogue Vaxasaurian was trying to escape from Zs Skayr, before stopping, and turning around. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Clockwork replied, returning to normal. Vax (the vaxasurian) charged towards Ben and Kai. Ben transformed into Upchuck. "Upchuck?" Ben said, before realising Vax stood right in front of him, "Uh oh…" Upchuck grabbed a bin from beside him and gobbled it all up in one bite. Vax stayed there, watching Upchuck's belly glow. "Goodbye." Upchuck upchucked the bin in a ball of slime. Upchuck closed his eyes, waiting for the sound of humungous screaming. But it never came. Ben returned to normal, opened his eyes and sighed. Zs Skayr had abandoned _another_ body. But, where was he? Ben looked around. The only person he saw was… "Hey, Ben," Kai said, smiling. Ben walked back. "How can you defeat your friend?" she said. Ben shrugged, trying to pretend he wasn't afraid. But he was.

 **Meanwhile…**

Rook, Gwen, and Kevin, now fully recovered, gathered around a table. "Vilgax's armour was given to him by an Orishan, a.k.a. a Water Hazard," Rook explained, "So, now we need the omnitrix to find the weakness." "Which means we need Ben," Gwen sighed. "Where are they?" Kevin sighed. Rook stood up, "I'll go," he said. "He'll come back… eventually," Kevin objected. "You know what Ben's like," Rook reminded him. "Fair point," Gwen said.

 **Meanwhile…**

Kai and Ben had been sparring for around 5 minutes. It wasn't really Kai, but whatever. Finally, Ben tripped Kai up. "Okay, this is boring now," Zs Skayr moaned, floating over Kai's unconscious body. Ben turned into Ghostfreak and Zs Skayr and Ben had a ghostly battle.

 **5 minutes later…**

"Yes!" Ghostfreak sighed, before returning to human form. Zs Skayr lay on the floor, unmoving. "Did you see that, Kai?" Ben said, turning around. She was gone. "Kai?!" Ben exclaimed. "Up here!" A voice beamed. Overhead flew rook and Kai in the ship. Kai sent down a rope. Ben took it and climbed.


	4. Water Hazard

**Previously…**

Kai and Ben defeat Zs Skayr. The rest of the team discover Vilgax hates fire, but they also find out that his armour makes him strong is made by the Orishans.

 **Kiusana…**

For once, the ship actually landed. Maybe it's because they didn't jump out? But anyway, the ship _landed_ on the Water Hazard planet. Out of the ship, came a revonnahgander plumber, and an Orishan. "Ben," the revonnahgander, Rook, said, "Why an Orishan?" Water Hazard shrugged, "To fit in." Rook nodded, "Come on, Ben," he replied, "Let's find us a city." Ben and Rook started trekking.

 **Meanwhile in Plumber Base…**

 _Be cool._ Gwen thought to herself. Lucy, a plumber, and Gwen's cousin, ran up to Gwen. "Hey, Gwen!" she exclaimed, embarrassing Gwen. "Hey, cous," Gwen said quietly. "How was Vilgaxia?" Lucy was practically screaming at Gwen. "Good," Gwen answered, "Good. How was Undertown?" Lucy shrugged, "It was only Psyphon." Gwen faked a laugh, then replied, "Let's go do… something?" Lucy nodded, chuckling to herself, "Yeah," she agreed, "Let's go…" Gwen led Lucy away through a door.

 **Meanwhile in Undertown…**

Kai and Ester crouched down on top of a pipe, watching over Undertown. "Are you sure Looma's going to be here?" Kai asked. "When am I wrong?" Ester chuckled, as a red-gold ship passed by beneath them. Ester nodded, as Kai rolled her eyes, before jumping down onto the back of the ship. Inside the ship, Looma could hear footsteps, so she put her foot down on the brakes. Surprised, Kai and Ester fell forwards. They helped each other up, and jumped off the ship. Looma got out, turned to face them, and then got back in the ship, and drove away, leaving Kai and Ester in shock. "Well, come on!" Kai yelled to Ester, as they started sprinting.

 **30 minutes later…**

"Finally!" Ben exclaimed as him and his partner made it to a city. It was big and beautiful. Ben walked towards it, but felt a wall. Rook chuckled to himself, "The Orishan's cities are like fish tanks, Ben. You don't go in that way." Ben sighed before asking, "How do you get in, then?" Rook thought for a moment before replying, "I have no idea." Rook sprinted around the city, before coming face to face with a Water Hazard. "Hello," Rook said to the Orishan, "I am Rook. Please let us into the city." The Water Hazard nodded, and a gate opened. Ben and Rook stepped in, and the door shut behind them. "We're in!" Ben exclaimed, "Well done, Rook… For once…" Rook grunted. Suddenly, hoses appeared and sprayed the two off-worlders. "Hey!" Ben shouted, as the hoses stopped. He reached towards the omnitrix, but Rook stopped him. The door opened, and the two plumbers stepped into the city. An Orishan ran up to them. "Greetings," she said, "I am Alma." Rook held out his hand. As Alma shook it, Rook replied, "I am Rook, a revonnahgander, and this is Ben Tennyson, the human who can transform into aliens." Alma stared wide-eyed at Ben, before asking, "Why are you here?" "We need to know the weakness of your armour," Ben replied. Alma sighed. "This way," she answered, gesturing for them to follow her. They followed her to an arena. "First, you must prove your worthiness," Alma said, as they all stopped outside the arena. Rook put his hand up to volunteer, but quickly she continued, "I think Ben should do it." Ben gazed at Rook, before bursting into laughter.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Gwen?" Gwen recognised her name and walked towards it. It was Lucy. "What is it?" Gwen asked. Lucy pointed up. Gwen gasped. "Hey Gwenny!" "Sunny…" Gwen shot mana at her, but Sunny dodged, and got stuck in Lucy's mud. Gwen stood in front of Sunny. "Why are you here?" Gwen asked. Sunny shook her head. Lucy tightened her grip on Sunny, as she growled. "Fine!" she exclaimed, stopping Lucy tightening her anymore. "I'm here because of Vilgax!" Gwen sighed, "You know he's a squid faced jerk." "I know," Sunny replied, "But, he promised me…" "Promised what?" Gwen wondered. "Promised to keep Albedo." "Why?" Gwen asked. Sunny sighed, "Vilgax took Albedo from me, mindwiped him, and he won't let him go, if I don't bring a plumber captive." "We can help, Sunny," Gwen said, " _Please_ trust us. When Ben and Rook come back, we can get ready to invade Vilgax's ship." "You'll do what?!" Lucy screamed. "I have a plan," Gwen said, smiling, "Sunny will take the team up as _captives_. Then, you will have Albedo back, and we'll defeat Vilgax. Deal?" Gwen held out her hand. Sunny sighed. She knew the only way to get Albedo back would be to trust her cousin. Sunny took her hand and shook it firmly.

 **Meanwhile…**

Looma stepped out of her ship, and went to open her private garage in Undertown. When she turned around to get materials from the ship, she was staring at Kai and Ester, growling. Looma used two arms on each girl, but they both ducked, making Looma run into the ship. Ester and Kai both kicked from behind, leaving Looma on the floor. "Yes!" Ester and Kai high-fived each other. "We should do this more often," Ester said. "I think we can…" Kai suggests.

 **10 minutes later…**

Ben stood at one end of the arena. An Orishan stood at the other end. Over the loud speakers, Alma boomed, "Ben Tennyson VS Jim of the Water! 3… 2… 1… Fight!" Jim charged in for Ben, but he changed into Terraspin. Jim shot water at Ben, but he started spinning, reflecting the water and splattering it over Jim. Jim growled, and slid under Terraspin, shooting him in the back. Ben changed into Diamondhead and threw crystals at Jim, but he dodged them. Diamondhead soon became Upgrade. Upgrade swarmed around the Orishan and then hacked into his armour. Upgrade made the armour drop to the ground, and a water creature appeared out of it. Ben quickly transferred his form into Articguana and froze Jim. Ben returned to normal form, as Alma and Rook approached him. "There's your answer," Alma said, probably smiling, but she was wearing her armour, "But you should probably save Jim…" "Oh right!" Ben remembered, transforming into Swampfire, and melting the ice. As Alma ran over to help Jim, Rook handed Ben his phone. "Missed call from Kai," Rook said, sighing. Ben called Kai. After three rings, Kai picked up. "What did you want?" Ben asked. "I'm leaving the team. I'm sorry. We can still hang sometimes though," Kai said. "Okay," Ben sighed, "Be careful." "I will," Kai sighed, "It's you who needs to be careful." Before Ben could object, Kai hung up. "She's left the team, Rook," Ben said. Rook patted him on the shoulder, "There, there," he said, as Ben facepalmed.


	5. Aggregor

**Previously…**

Sunny decides to help the team so she can get Albedo back. Ben and Rook discover Vilgax's armour can be disabled with Upgrade. Kai leaves the team.

 **Undertown…**

Kevin sprinted through the streets of Undertown, stopping for nothing. Everywhere he turned, he saw the same familiar face. He kept coming for Kevin. Why he never told anyone? He couldn't. He knew it was his problem. But, he regretted that here. He climbed up a ladder, still followed by the gaze of the evil behind him. Quickly, he climbed into his ship and flew for the stars. Kevin knew he wasn't safe. But he would be… soon…

 **30 minutes later…**

"Aggregor's back," Kevin sighed, head down. "What?!" Gwen and Ben screamed in sync. "He keeps chasing me. Wherever I go, he follows me. Please help me," Kevin continued. "Then," Ben replied, "Why hasn't he came after us?" Kevin shrugged, "Me and Aggregor are similar. Osmosians. He's hated me more than you, anyway..." "Got it," Gwen said, "So, you want us to protect you?" "Yes please," Kevin nods and fakes a smile. Gwen and Ben look at each other. Ben smiles at her, and Gwen sighs. "Fine," Gwen answers, "So, where is he?" The alarm to Plumbers Base went off and the room flashed red. "There, I guess," Kevin sighed. Ben slammed down on his watch. "Big Chill?" Big Chill said. Kevin and Gwen watched as Big Chill flew through the roof. "Good luck, dweeb," she said quietly. Big Chill flew outside, and came face-to-face with Aggregor. "Tennyson," he said, a large smile crossing his face. "Kevin actually wasn't lying?" Big Chill said, "Good boy, Kev." Aggregor had his hand behind his back. "What are you hiding, Ags?" Big Chill asked. Aggregor took his hand from behind his back. A diamond… He absorbed Tetrax! "Y-you monster! Where is he?!" Big Chill roared. "Right here," Aggregor said, pointing at his new diamond hand. Ben returned to normal, tears in his eyes, before switching to Waybig, jumping off Plumbers Base, grabbing Aggregor, and squeezing him. Gwen and Kevin came out on a platform of mana. "He killed Tetrax," Waybig cried. Kevin jumped off Gwen's platform, and flew onto Waybig's other hand. "Kevin!" Gwen cried, "What are you doing?" "Put me next to Aggregor," Kevin begged Ben. Waybig put Kevin in his other hand, next to Aggregor. Kevin absorbed the diamonds on Aggregor's arm. A fair fight. Kevin and Aggregor sparred, diamonds clashing. Suddenly, Gwen teleported away. "Gwen?" Waybig cried, dropping Kevin and Aggregor, and returning to normal form, and floated to the entrance of Plumber Base, before being teleported himself.

 **Meanwhile…**

Ben teleported to a table with Rook, Sunny, Gwen and Alan. "Hey, Alan," Ben said. "Hey, Ben," Alan replied. "We are here to discuss a plan," Rook interrupted. "What plan?" Ben asked. "The plan to break into Vilgax's ship," Rook continued, "Sunny will take Ben and Alan as fake prisoners. Then, Alan will burn the cell. Sunny will get Albedo back. They will escape. Ben and Alan will fight Vilgax. Vilgax will be killed or defeated. Victory!" "That is very confusing," Ben said, "Hey, Alan, wanna go catch up?" Alan nodded and the two exited the room. "Rook, go get Kevin," Gwen said, "Me and Sunny are going to train." "We are?" Sunny asked. Gwen glared at her and Sunny nodded, then followed Gwen into another room. Rook teleported outside to see Kevin and Aggregor still fighting. Rook used his proto tool and glided towards the fight. Kevin smacked Aggregor in the face. "Took you long enough," Kevin punched Aggregor again, "Blonko." Rook zapped Aggregor into space. "Easy enough, Levin," Rook replied with a smile, before ducking as Aggregor shot diamonds at him. Kevin jabbed Aggregor in the back with a spike. A fireball and a lightning bolt flew at Aggregor. Rook turned around to see a Pyronite Alan and Frankenstrike. Aggregor was knocked out. Kevin took him, held him, and floated back to base, followed by Rook, Alan and Ben.

 **Meanwhile on Vilgax's Ship…**

"Let go of me!" Eunice cried. "Silence," Psyphon hissed at her, forcing her into a pod. "I'm not hurting Ben. I'm not betraying him!" Psyphon frowned and closed the pod. "Goodbye," he smirked. Eunice screamed as Psyphon pulled a lever, sending her to Earth.

 **30 minutes later at a campsite…**

Ben strolled through the first forest on his summer holidays with Max and Gwen. The forest where he found the omnitrix. He smiled at the memories. He looked down at some ashes. He picked a handful up and said to himself, "Guess the ashes from the forest fire are still here." He heard burning from above. It sounded like it was coming closer. Ben looked up. A metal ball was falling at high speed. Ben became Crashhopper and leaped out of the way, as the explosion blown him away. In the distance, where Crashhopper crashed, there was a green light and XLR8 zoomed back to where the pod crashed. Ben returned to normal form, and slid down towards the crater that the explosion left. Ben put his hand on the pod as it opened. As it opened, Ben recognised the blonde hair and the black and white clothes. "Eunice?"


	6. Return of the Unitrix

**Previously…**

The team think up a plan for defeating Vilgax. Kevin defeats Aggregor. Eunice's pod is sent down to Earth by Psyphon. It crashes in a forest near Ben.

 **The Forest…**

Ben held his hand out. Eunice took it and stood up. "Why are you here?" Ben asked. Eunice sighed, "Vilgax captured me and sent me down on Earth to kill you. I will _not_ though." Ben heard a rustling in the bushes beside them and transformed into Wildmutt. Wildmutt sensed a Galvanic Mechamorph. "Malware was sent here too," Eunice continued. Ben returned to normal, then into Fasttrack. Fasttrack picked Eunice up and sped away. After they reached a safe area, Ben returned to normal and asked, "Why don't you become a plumber?" Ben put Eunice down. "I don't know. Would they accept me?" "Of course!" Ben said to her. Eunice smiled. The conversation was interrupted by Malware slicing through the rock they stood behind. Eunice screamed, as Ben transformed into Goop as Malware powered up his laser. Goop grabbed Eunice, and shoved her into his body. Malware kept shooting, and Goop kept dodging. Malware grabbed a log and flung it at Goop, hitting him, and knocking Eunice out. Ben returned to normal, lying on the ground. Malware approached Ben, as Ben became Jetray, flying up, and taking Eunice with him.

 **Meanwhile…**

"So," Gwen asked, "About Albedo?" Sunny sighed, "We met when Antonio dumped me for that Ester freak." Go on," Gwen said. "He came up to me and we talked for a while. The next day, we met up in that Burger place you used to go to with Ben and Kevin. Sixsix, sevenseven and eighteight. Waiting for us. They knocked me out and took Albedo," she said, sighing. Gwen put her hand to her chin, "So," she asked, "How did you meet with Vilgax?" "Psychic message," she sighed, "from Charmcaster."

 **5 minutes later…**

"How did you get captured by Vilgax?" Ben asked. Eunice looked at him for a moment, "I was looking for you," Eunice finally replied, "I flew to Plumbers HQ, but Vilgax beamed me in first. Then, he began torturing me. Nothing bad, just a couple of bruises. And then, he just decided to drop me to Earth at your coordinates." She looked around, "Who would have thought it'd be here? Where you found the omnitrix." Ben and Eunice sat in silence, looking over the views. Ben tugged Eunice and pointed at a flying black shape. As it came into focus, they noticed Malware was flying towards them. Ben turned into Crashhopper, as Eunice absorbed a rabbit. As Malware approached, Crashhopper and Eunice leaped off the mountain. Malware flew full speed after them. Eunice noticed a set of larger trees and telekinetically told Ben her plan. Crashhopper nodded and started jumping, until they got to the large trees. They stopped behind a tree, and Malware flew right passed them. After Malware was a few kilometres away, Ben and Eunice started laughing, and they returned to normal forms.

 **5 minutes later…**

Gwen stood in front of a table. On the table, was a tied up Charmcaster. Gwen put the table against the wall. Charmcaster started screaming. "So," Gwen said, a smirk on her face, "Vilgax's plans, please?" "Never!" Charmcaster hissed, before immediately regretting it. As Gwen raised her fist, Charmcaster sighed, "You know what we were all sent to do! Sunny told you." "Why would _you_ work with _Vilgax_?" Gwen asked. "He said we could use you guys as boxing bags!" Gwen sighed and facepalmed, watching Charmcaster squirm. "Where's my spell book?!" she cried. Gwen shrugged and lifted her fist. "W-What are you doing?" Charmcaster squirmed harder. Gwen formed a giant mana fist and aimed at Charmcaster's face. "Goodnight," Gwen said.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Do you think Malware will come back?" Ben asked Eunice. Eunice shrugged. "Let's go to plumber base," Ben said. "Good idea. But what about Malware?" Eunice agreed. "He'll be punished by Vilgax. _Badly._ " Ben said, leading Eunice through the forest.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Kevin," Arjit gasped, "Sunder will kill us!" Kevin nodded. The door opened, and a giant stepped out. "Come in," he growled. Kevin gulped and stepped in. "Where's my tadenite?!" he growled. Kevin shrugged. "Cat got your tongue?" Sunder roared. Kevin's fist formed into tadenite. "Here's your tadenite," Kevin said, punching Sunder in the face.


	7. Anodites

**Ben's Bedroom**

Ben woke up in Plumbers Base, strapped to a medical condition. Instantly, his arm started throbbing with pain. "Grandpa?" he said. Gwen and Rook rushed into the room. "What happened?" Ben asked, "And where's Kevin?" Gwen gulped. "Kevin disappeared two nights ago," Rook explained. "And about why I'm here?" Ben asked. "Well," Gwen started.

 **Yesterday…**

Rook, Ben and Gwen pulled up outside the bank. "Figured you'd follow me," Charmcaster smirked. Ben jumped out of the car, and was zapped by Charmcaster. He didn't feel pain though. He was being held in a tractor beam. Charmcaster laughed, before gasping, and dropping Ben onto the ground. Ben hit his arm, and started bleeding badly. "Ben!" Rook and Gwen shouted. "No," Charmcaster said, walking backwards, "That's impossible." Rook ran towards Ben with a first aid kit from Revonnah. Gwen charged towards Charmcaster, hands glowing magenta. Charmcaster put her hands up, "He's one of us," she whispered, "He's an anodite." Gwen gasped, and trapped Charmcaster in a bubble. Gwen turned to see Ben. He was unconscious and his head was bad too. Rook lifted him into the truck, as Gwen threw Charmcaster in, still in her bubble.

 **The next day…**

"When we got back, we put you in here. You were still unconscious," Gwen finished. "Wait," Ben gasped, "I'm an anodite?!" Gwen and Rook nodded. "Sweet!" Ben yelled, before coughing hard. "You should go to bed," Gwen sighed, "See you in the morning, doofus." Gwen walked away. Rook saluted, before following her.

 **Meanwhile…**

Kai watched as a ship passed under Kai and Ester's viewing point. As soon as the ship had fully passed, Kai said, "All clear." Ester led Kevin and Argit out of the pipe. They sighed with relief. "So," Ester asked, "Why is Sunder after you again?" Argit rolled his eyes, "Kevin cheated him off a deal," he sighed, before continuing, "again." Kevin blushed, and rubbed the back of his head, "And then I punched him." Kai and Ester facepalmed and sighed. "I'm starting to regret letting you up here," Kai sighed. Ester nodded in agreement. "Well, at least we're safe now," Argit said, with a smile. A hand grabbed Argit by the throat, making Argit scream, and jumped into a ship. Sunder. Kai and Ester shoved Kevin in the pipe. Sunder's ship flew away, Argit still screaming.

 **1 hour later…**

"Ben," a voice said, "Ben." Ben woke up, startled by his own name. "Sunny?" Ben said, rubbing his eyes. "Yea?" she replied, "Coming?" She held her hand out to Ben. "You should consider becoming a plumber when we save Albedo," Ben said, taking her hand, and getting out of the hospital bed. Sunny shrugged, "If we find Albedo, sure," she smiled, "I'll convince Albedo to join too." Ben frowned. _Like that will ever happen_ , Ben thought. "So," Sunny said, breaking Ben's line of thought, "An anodite, huh?" Ben lifted his shirt. Stitches. "I know, right?" Ben replied. "Wow," she continued, as Ben walked over to the wardrobe and took out his jumper, "An anodite with an omnitrix. The boy who will defeat Vilgax, and free his cousin's fiancé." "Fiancé?!" Ben exclaimed, staring eyes wide open at Sunny, "So Albedo will be my cousin-in-law?!" Sunny nodded, "What's wrong?" "Nothing," Ben shrugged, "Just my evil twin getting married to my cousin." Sunny sighed, "He's not actually that bad," she said, "When was the last time you saw him being evil?" Ben shrugged, "A couple months ago." "Yes," Sunny agreed, "He gave it all up." Ben gasped. _What if she's telling the truth?_ Ben thought. "So, why did you wake me up?" Ben asked. "I'm going to take you to the best place to learn how to use your mana," Sunny replied, excited, "Ledgerdomain."

 **Meanwhile…**

"Look!" Gwen exclaimed, pointing at a ship, floating in the sky, "That's Sunder's ship!" Rook nodded, "Shall we follow it?" Rook asked. "Obviously!" Gwen yelled, "I'm a Tennyson! After him!" Rook put the ship to more speed. In the ship, Argit looked down. "Gwen!" he yelled, "Rook!" Sunder followed his gaze to Rook's ship, then burst into laughter. Argit panted on the glass, as Sunder sped the ship up to 300mph. "Two can play at that game," Rook grunted, foot pressing fully down on the accelerator. Gwen held onto her seat and braced the impact. Sunder looked behind himself and gasped. "Those meddling aliens!" he yelled, taking the ship downwards. Argit looked down at his feet, and saw a parachute, and a trapdoor. Argit sighed nervously and put the parachute on. Quietly, he opened the trapdoor. "See ya, sucker," Argit laughed. When Sunder turned around, Argit was already gone, and the ship was crashing. "Argit!" Rook yelled, pointing at a falling rodent in the sky. "Got him!" Gwen said, beaming a mana platform under Argit, as Rook landed the ship.

 **Meanwhile…**

"You sure he won't look for you here?" Eunice asked, staring at the beautiful forest around her. "Positive," Kevin said, nodding. "Good." Eunice held a monkey in her arms, before carefully putting it down and climbing a tree. "Banana?" she asked, holding a banana. "Sure," Kevin said, hand out. Eunice threw him a banana, which Kevin caught, "Thanks," he replied. Accidentally, Kevin absorbed the banana, and became banana skinned, leaving Eunice laughing her head off. Kevin quickly turned back to normal and blushed. "So," Kevin started, changing the subject, "Are you a type of Osmosian then?" "Artificial," Eunice said, "But I call myself a Unificial." "And what does that mean?" Eunice shrugged, "It's a word I made up about myself," she said, "Someone who absorbs animals." The conversation was interrupted by a crash a mile away. "Sunder," Kevin muttered, "See ya, Eunice." Kevin ran off, as Eunice hid behind a bush. "Positively," she mimicked to herself.

 **Ledgerdomain…**

Ben and Sunny warped into Ledgerdomain in a ball of magenta mana. "Never thought I'd be back here," Ben muttered. "Me neither," Sunny agreed. "Now then," Ben asked, "What do I do?" A strange, mutant rabbit strolled in front of them. "Zs Skayr," it whispered. Ben lifted his hand up and aimed it at the creature. A beam of green mana blasted the rabbit thing, and it exploded. Ben looked down at his hand. "Whoa!" Sunny yelled, surprised, " _Green_ mana?!" "Which would mean," Ben said, "a green anodite." Sunny led Ben to a tower. "I want you to climb up this," she said, holding her hand up to the tower. "How?" Ben asked. Sunny shrugged. Ben twisted the dial on the omnitrix, and slammed down. "Spidermonkey!" Ben said, before staring down at his new form. "I'm a green anodite," he sighed, "Benodite! So, what can you do, Benodite?" Benodite aimed at the ground with green fists, and fired, sending Ben up into the air. As he screamed, he created a platform of green mana at the top of the tower. "Hey!" Ben said, surprised, "I did it!" He looked down, and to his surprise, Sunny was missing. "Sunny?" Ben called. Ben lowered the platform to the ground and looked around. Ben put his fingers to his head, and teleported to Sunny's location.

 **Khyber's Lair…**

"Kevin Ethan Levin," Khyber said, smirking at his latest capture, as he tried to break free of the chains, tying him to the wall. "Khyber Yu Suck," Kevin replied. Khyber growled, and put his clawed gloves around Kevin's neck. "Never," Khyber commanded in a low, frightening voice, "Call me by my full name." Kevin frowned, "So, you're _not_ giving me to Sunder then?" "Of course I am," Khyber snapped back, "I'm just going to let you greet an old friend." Aggregor appeared in the room. "Oh, come on!" Kevin sighed. "Levin," Aggregor started, before collapsing to the ground. Kevin stared wide eyed at the dart in Aggregor's neck. _Rook_ , Kevin thought. "What the…" Khyber started, before becoming entrapped in a large mana bubble. "How?" Khyber sighed, whimpering. Gwen and Rook stood behind the bubble. "Gwen!" Kevin said, "Rook!" "We have come to rescue you," Rook replied, smiling. "I can tell," Kevin sighed, as Rook and Gwen cut his chains. As soon as Kevin was free, Gwen slapped him hard in the face. "Ow!" he cried, "What was that for?!" " _That_ was for making deals with Sunder, and getting Kai, Ester and Eunice involved in _your_ dirty work," Gwen growled. "Sorry," Kevin sighed. Gwen kissed him on the head. "Apology accepted."

 **The Dark Tower of Ledgerdomain…**

Ben appeared behind a rock in front of Darkstar's tower. "Darkstar," Benodite mumbled. A group of stone creatures passed, with Sunny in their arms. "Sunny," Ben whispered. Ben thought to himself a plan, before throwing mana at the creatures. All the stone freaks collapsed, except for one. Before Ben could do anything, Sunny created a magenta fist around her hand and punched the creature, knocking it unconscious. Benodite sprinted away from the rock and towards Sunny. "Let's go inside," Ben said, picking Sunny up and teleporting inside the tower.

 **Meanwhile…**

Michael Morningstar sat on his throne, as his new anodite slaves danced in front of him. "Excellent, slaves!" Darkstar boomed, laughing. Ben and Sunny burst through the doors, and Mike frowned. "Tennyson," he growled, before smiling and pressing a button. "What are you…" Ben started, before gaping at the wall. Ester, Kai, Elana and Eunice were chained to the wall. "Now then," Mike laughed, "Who should I take first?" Kai stumbled around, before letting her chains fall loose. "How?" Mike said, as Kai climbed down. Kai charged towards Darkstar, before freezing completely. "Kai!" Ben yelled. "This one's feisty!" Darkstar laughed, before turning to one of his slaves, "Put her in the anoditer." "Get off her, you freak!" Ester yelled, squirming. "No," Mike chuckled, "Now let's get you home." Darkstar clicked his fingers, and the three other girls were gone. Darkstar laughed, as Kai stepped out of the machine, covered in red. She threw mana at Darkstar, laughing. "Why didn't it work on you?" Darkstar frowned. "Cause," Kai smiled, "I was already an anodite!" She sprinted to Ben and Sunny. "Goodbye, Ben," she said, before kissing him on the cheek, and teleporting. "Kai, wait!" Ben said, but it was too late. She warped back home. Sunny grabbed Ben and they warped back to Plumbers Base.

 **Mr Baumann's, 2 hours later…**

Mr Baumann stood at his counter. In front of him, were the very beings that destroyed his life. The Tennysons and their friends. "So," Gwen sighed, "You two snuck into Ledgerdomain, without anybody knowing, fought Darkstar and found out Kai is an anodite. While, you, Kevin, cheated Sunder off a deal, and got other people involved in your dirty work." Ben, Sunny and Kevin all nodded. "So, _nobody_ did any work on Vilgax." Ben, Rook, Kevin and Sunny all shook their heads. Gwen sighed, "Neither did I." Ben, Sunny, Kevin and Rook sighed. "No!" Mr Baumann screamed, ducking under the counter. The five turned around. "This might help," Ben mumbled, as Vilgax's laughter echoed throughout the room.


	8. Secrets

**Previously…**

Ben was badly damaged by Charmcaster. He turned out to be an Anodite. Kevin went to Kai, Ester and Eunice for help as he was being hunted down by Sunder. Gwen and Rook set out to find him. Sunny took Ben to Ledgerdomain to train him. Kevin got caught by Khyber and Aggregor, so Gwen and Rook saved him. Ben and Sunny went to Darkstar's tower. Kai, who broke free from Darkstar's chains, turned out to be an Anodite too. When the team reunited, Vilgax came into Mr Baumann's shop.

 **Mr Baumann's…**

Ben and the team stared deep into Vilgax's eyes. "Nope," Mr Baumann sighed, pressing a button. The team were warped away. Vilgax was warped to a different area.

 **Plumber HQ…**

The team appeared in Plumbers Base. Gwen growled. "Okay," Ben sighed, "I think we need a plan." "You think?!" Sunny said, sarcastically. "I have a plan," Gwen suggested. "Of course, you do," Kevin sighed. "I do," Gwen replied, "Kevin and Rook, you guys need to get captured by Sunder." "What?!" Kevin gasped. "We need people on the inside, Kev," Gwen sighed. "And what about you?" Ben asked. "I'm getting some answers out of Kai."

 **1 hour later in a campsite…**

Kai walked through the forest, the ball of red mana in her hand lighting up the forest. Gwen stepped out from behind a tree. "Gwen." "Kai." "What are you doing here?" Kai asked. "I could ask you the same," Gwen replied, sliding her glasses up. Kai sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me being an anodite," she mumbled, popping the red ball of mana. "Why?" Gwen asked, suspicious. "I'm not human. I was sent here by Queen Verdona," Kai said, already regretting saying anything. "Queen?!" Gwen screamed. Kai nodded, "So was Ester." Gwen sighed, before grabbing Kai's arm. "We're going to see Verdona," Gwen said. Kai nodded, "That's what friends are for." "Friends?" Gwen asked, surprised, "I'm cool with that." Gwen and Kai hugged, but then, they stopped, screamed and disappeared.

 **The other side of the forest…**

Ben heard rustling in the bush in front of him. Out of the bush, came a girl with long, blonde hair, and a purple shirt. "Hello?" Ben said. "Hello," the girl answered. "Who are you?" Ben asked. "I'm Jen," she replied, "So, you must be Ben." Ben nodded, "Why are you here?" he asked. "I'm looking for an anodite to join me as I venture to Ledgerdomain," Jen replied. "I could do that," Ben said. "Really?" she replied happily, "You're an anodite too?" Ben nodded, "But, why are we going to Ledgerdomain?" Ben asked. "Verdona is lying," Jen replied with a serious face. "How?" Ben asked, surprised. "I don't know," Jen replied, "She doesn't tell anyone, but she is hiding something. I know, because I read her mind for a brief second. She's not who you think she is." "I thought she was my grandma," Ben mumbled, "So, who is she?" "Could be anyone," Jen replied, "Which is why we need to go to Ledgerdomain to find out who she is." "Okay," Ben replied, "I will definitely go. But first, who are you?" "You'll see," she said quietly enough for Ben to only just hear her. "I want an answer!" Ben yelled, as Jen started walking away. Ben sighed, and ran after her.

 **Prison…**

"We aren't very close to the villains, huh?" Kevin said to Rook. Rook sighed, "Patience, Kevin," Rook replied. Kevin moaned and laid himself down on the ground. Rook sighed again, before holding his breath as Aggregor approached. "Kevin Ethan Levin," he said, laughing. Kevin stood up and looked him in the eye. "Why are you with these bozos?" Kevin asked, "Why not Vulkanus or Malware or Dr Brain Dude…" "Psychobos," Rook interrupted. "Right," Kevin continued, "But you get what I'm saying, right?" Aggregor growled, "Khyber is the greatest huntsman in the universe. Charmcaster is the greatest sorceress in the universe. Vilgax is the greatest… squid… in the universe. And I, am the greatest…" Aggregor stopped. His eyes closed, and he fell to the floor. Behind him, Sunny emerged, with a key in her hand. She threw it to Rook, who gracefully caught it. "Why are you getting us out?" Kevin asked, as Rook put the key in the keyhole and started twisting it, "Was there a change in plans?" "Yes," Sunny replied, as Rook opened the door, "Gwen has disappeared."

 **30 minutes later in Ledgerdomain…**

Ben and Jen appeared in Ledgerdomain. "Wow, it's been one day since I've been here. What a great 24 hours," Ben sighed. Jen and Ben turned around. "There's Verdona's Palace," Jen said, pointing to a large temple. "How will we get in?" Ben asked. They looked below the entrance. Guards. "Hey you!" one of them shouted. Jen shot some mana at them, while Ben turned into Armadrillo. Armadrillo drilled into one of them, leaving stone dust on the ground. Ben returned to normal and noticed Jen's guard was about to blow up. "Jen!" he yelled, before jumping in and shoving Jen out of the way. They sprinted further back as the explosion came. After the explosion, Ben transformed into Wildvine. Jen fell into his arms, and they climbed up the tower. At the top, they crashed into Verdona's room. "Ben?" she said, "I figured it was you cause of the explosions." Ben laughed, but quickly snapped out of it. Jen charged in, mana beaming. Verdona looked at Ben, then at Jen, before her mana started beaming too. As they fought, Ben transformed into Goop. He stood there and waited, counting every second. _10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30._ Goop looked up. Verdona was against the wall. Goop shot her with goo, leaving her stuck to the wall. Goop returned to normal. "Verdona…" Ben started, before being interrupted by Jen. "Tell us the truth," Jen commanded. Verdona blushed, "What are you talking about? Tell them, Ben." "I don't think so," Ben replied. "Who are you?" Jen asked. Verdona sighed, "Verdona is dead," she replied, "I am Zerdona, her sister, and your great aunt. And Charmcaster's grandmother." Jen gasped, before, literally, splitting in half. Gwen and Kai appeared where Jen disappeared. "We're cousins with Charmcaster?!" Gwen gasped. "Gwen? Kai?" Ben said, confused. "We were fused together, so we wouldn't blow our cover," Kai answered. "Anyway," Gwen said, "You were saying, Zerdona?" "While Verdona was keeping Sunny hostage, I killed her, and freed Sunny, then removed her memory about me and Verdona," Zerdona answered, a cold smile beaming on her face, "And I took her role as Verdona, then became queen. Goodbye," Zerdona warped away. "So, Verdona is dead?" Gwen said, tears starting to flow. Ben and Kai patted her on the back. "Let's go home," Kai said. Gwen, Ben and Kai warped away in a mix of green, red, and magenta light.

 **20 minutes later in Plumber HQ…**

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to re-join the team?" Ben asked Kai. "I'm sure," Kai sighed, "I'm going to work with Ester for now, or if not, solo, but sometimes, I'll work with you guys." Ben sighed, "Okay then." Kai walked towards the exit, then blew a kiss at Ben and left. Ben turned to Rook. "Did you see that?" Ben asked Rook. "No," Rook replied, "Do you mean how Kai put her hand to her mouth, winked, then removed it?" Ben rolled his eyes. "It's called 'Blowing a Kiss'," he replied, sighing. "What does it represent?" Rook asked. Ben sighed loudly, before answering, "A kiss." "So, she used sign language to show a kiss, and?" Rook asked. Ben facepalmed, "It was a kiss, sent through the air, to me," Ben replied. "I think she likes you, then," Rook smiled. "Well, duh, we get married in the future, so, yeah," Ben chuckled. Max and Gwen ran into the room. "There's a masked criminal on the streets of Bellwood," Max said, "Ben, take Rook and Gwen there _now_." "On it, Gramps," Ben smiled, climbing into Rook's truck.

 **30 minutes later…**

The criminal sprinted through the streets of Bellwood, holding a bag of Vilgaxian organs. They ran through every street, before coming to a big foot. A Waybig foot. The criminal nearly ran into it. They turned around, to see Rook's truck blocking their path. Then, they turned around again, to meet Gwen. Gwen lifted the mask off. "Attea?!" the three shouted. Attea blushed, "That's me, Tennysons," she said, calmly, "And you, Revonnahgander." "Why are you here?" Rook asked. "She won't tell you," Waybig replied, "Unless…" "There's nothing you could," she started, before Ben turned into Bullfrag. "Hey, Tay," he said, smoothly. Attea blushed. "So, baby, why ya here," he said. "I'm trying to lure Vilgax towards me, and what better place than Ben Tennyson's planet?" Bullfrag shrugged, "That's fair," he said, "But, why are you trying to lure Vilgax here?" "So, I can eliminate him from the universe," Attea answered, "I'm starting research on him." "I'm in," Gwen said, stepping beside Attea, "I need to do some more work on him, but you guys just keep on being taken or hunted down or in need of an anodite. Kai's an anodite, you're an anodite, Sunny's an anodite, so just let me do some work, okay?" Ben and Rook nodded, as Gwen and Attea boarded the ship. Ben returned to normal, "Be careful," he said. Gwen nodded, as the ship doors closed. Ben and Rook waved for a moment, until the ship left the Earth's atmosphere.

 **20 minutes later in the forest…**

Eunice sat on a log, a monkey sleeping on her knees, and a tiger curled up beside her. As Ben approached, she waved and gestured to the log. Ben sat down beside her on the log. "Hey," Ben said. "Hey," Eunice replied. "So, how are things?" Ben asked. Eunice shrugged, "I'm fine. Just thinking about how maybe there are more of _me_ ," "What do you mean?" "I gave my type of people a name," she answered, "The Unificials." "Cool," Ben replied, "So, you think there are more Unificials out there somewhere?" "Somewhere," Eunice sighed. Ben put his arm around her. She put her head on his shoulder. "Was I a mistake?" Eunice asked, after a moment of silence. "No!" Ben insisted. Ben's phone went off. Ben stood up and stood by a tree. After he put the phone down, Ben said, "I have to go. Kevin wants to see me." "Bye, Ben," she responded, "See you soon?" Ben nodded, "See ya." Ben walked away. When Ben was far enough, Sunder appeared out of the bushes in his ship. He jumped out and grabbed Eunice. She screamed as Sunder hoisted her up into the ship. Ben started sprinting to reach her, but he was too late. The ship was off the ground, and he flew at light speed. Ben swore under his breath, then noticed a note on the ground. He picked it up, and it read, "If you want the girl back, bring the tadenite thief."

 **1 hour later…**

The monitor started beeping. "Check the beeping," Attea commanded. "Sure," Gwen said, sprinting over to the monitor. She typed in a code. "We've tracked Psyphon and Vilgax on Vilgaxia," she said. "Got it," Attea said, smiling and turning the ship.


	9. Bombs

**Previously…**

Kevin and Rook try to get close to Sunder, but fail. Gwen and Kai fuse into Jen. Verdona isn't Verdona. Verdona is dead. She's Charmcaster's grandmother, Zerdona, who killed Verdona. Gwen and Attea travel to Vilgaxia. Sunder kidnaps Eunice.

 **Sunder's Base…**

The invisible Rustbucket 3000 entered the docking station. Kevin and Ben stepped out of it, and Kevin walked over to the door. He tried to open it, before giving up, and grunted, "It won't budge." Ben became Fourarms and helped Kevin heave the door open. Once inside, Ben transformed into Chamalien, while Kevin absorbed the wall. Stealthily, they sneak into a room, where Eunice is being held. Chamalien written on the glass with his claws, "Ben," as Kevin guarded the doors. Eunice gasped with relief, as Chamalien shattered the glass. _Beepbeepbeepbeep._ An alarm went off, as Chamalien became XLR8, and grabbed Eunice and Kevin, before sprinting to the docking station. The door was locked. "We'll just have to find another way in," Kevin suggested. "Right," XLR8 agreed. "I don't think so," a voice laughed. XLR8 turned around, before being punched in the face.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Fisttrick,"Rook said, "What are Vilgax's plans?" "Like I'll ever tell you, bro," Fisttrick laughed. "You sure about that?" Rook smiled. Fisttrick began to object, but Rook injected a serum into him. "What was that, man?" Fisttrick asked. "A truth serum," Rook smiled. Fisttrick swore under his breath, then asked Rook "So, what do you want, bud?" "What are Vilgax's plans?" Rook repeated. Fisttrick managed to resist the serum for a few seconds, but it kicked in eventually. "He needs Kevin to destroy the universe, and warp into a dimension where _he_ rules." "Good boy, Fisttrick," Rook teased. Fisttrick grunted.

 **Meanwhile…**

On the streets of Bellwood, Kai and Rojo are fighting, throwing punches and kicks at each other. After Rojo catches one of Kai's kicks, Kai punches her in the face. They both stare at the train tracks beneath them, as a sharp, yellow spike, covered in blood, fell onto the train tracks. "My tooth!" Rojo yelled in fury. Kai laughed, but stopped and stared wide-eyed at a remote that Rojo took out of her pocket. She pressed a button. "What does that do?" Kai asked in fear. "Oh, nothing." A smile spread across Rojo's face, "Apart from an explosive rocket blowing up the moon." Kai growled, as Rojo threw the remote off the bridge. A train was approaching. Quickly, Kai jumped off the bridge, landing on a red mana platform. She picked up the remote. "Gullible brat," was written on the back. A fake. The train was right in front of Kai. She warped away, just in time.

 **Meanwhile…**

Kai warped into Max's room, where he stood, watching Kai appear. "What happened?" he asked. "Rojo's sent a rocket to the moon," she replied, "It's full of explosives." Max gasped and called out loudly, "Rook!" Rook sprinted into the room. "Yes?" he asked. "Take Kai to the moon in your ship," Max replied, "Kai'll fill you in on the way." Rook saluted and led Kai to the Docking Station.

 **30 minutes later…**

A ship landed on Vilgaxia. Out came Gwen and Attea. "Where is everybody?" Attea asked. Gwen shrugged, before pointing to a crater. The two nodded to each other and sprinted towards the crater. "What could've crashed here?" Attea asked. Gwen shrugged again. "Is that a trapdoor?" Gwen asked. She approached it cautiously. She looked behind her. Attea nodded. Gwen lifted the trapdoor up. "George?!" Gwen said, surprised. "Gwendolyn!" George exclaimed, happily. George and a handful of other Vilgaxians stepped outside the trapdoor. George hugged Gwen, until Attea asked, "Who's he?" "George," Gwen said, "He helped Ben and I hide from Vilgax. We assumed he was dead." "Oh," Attea realized, "Well, you definitely assumed wrong." George laughed. "Why are you down here?" Gwen asked. George immediately stopped laughing. "Vilgax and Psyphon bombed our city. Us few escaped," George sighed, "Vilgax left the planet, and commanded Psyphon to destroy the city more." "So, you're saying, Psyphon is still in Vilgaxian City?" Gwen said, "Thank you so much!" "We need to go now," Attea said, "But it's nice to know not _all_ Vilgaxians are like Vilgax." "Thanks," George said, shaking Attea's hand. Then, he turned to Gwen, "Happy Travels," he said, offering Gwen a hug. Gwen received the hug, and then both girls sprinted off into the distance, as the few Vilgaxians waved to them.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Ugh, my head," Ben groaned, as he woke up in a room with Eunice and Kevin. "Morning, Tennyson," Kevin said. "What happened?" Ben asked. "Well," Eunice explained, "I was captured by Sunder, so you two came to rescue me." "Some rescue attempt," Kevin laughed, _attempting_ to be funny. "Then," Eunice continued, "Sunder knocked you and Kevin out, and just carried me." "And now we're here," Ben groaned, standing up. Through a large window, covering a wall, Ben saw Sunder watching them. "The only way to escape from here, Tennyson," Sunder laughed, "Is to commit suicide." Ben growled. Sunder felt around his pockets and sighed, before leaving the room. "Well," Ben sighed, "I guess I'll just have to _see_ myself out of here." Ben transformed into Eyeguy. "Even _eye_ could do a better pun that that," Kevin said, looking at the other two as they sighed, "Get it?" Eunice sighed, "Can we just get out of here already?" Eyeguy blasted the glass into pieces and burst through the door, followed by Eunice and Kevin, who absorbed the wall. Kevin his behind a table beside the door, as Eunice cried a fake scream. As Sunder hurried into the room, Eunice absorbed Eyeguy. When Sunder got into the room, he was blinded by bright, green lights of energy. From behind, Kevin hit him on the head with a hammer formed from his hands. The three fist bumped.

 **5 minutes later…**

Sunder woke up in a room. The room was familiar to him. "No," he cried, realizing this was the room where he put the three teens, "No… NOOOOOOOOO!"

 **Meanwhile…**

Kai and Rook finally landed on the moon. They climbed out of Rook's ship, wearing the same spacesuits they wore on Vilgaxia. Kai created a red forcefield and enlarged it around the whole moon. Kai created a small hole for Rook to climb through. After he flew through the hole, Kai tightened the mana shield. Rook noticed the rocket and took out his proto tool. Rook grappled the rocket, and reeled himself in. He found a hatch on the side of the rocket, and opened it, to examine some wires. Rook sighed, before unplugging and plugging the wires. As the rocket came closer to the moon, it gradually started losing speed, until it completely stopped about 10 metres away from the mana forcefield. As it began to float into space, so did Rook. Rook fell off the rocket, and spiralled away. "Rook!" Kai exclaimed, lowering the forcefield. She beamed red mana at Rook's floating, helpless body. Like a tractor beam, the mana pulled Rook back down to the moon. "Thanks," Rook thanked Kai as his feet touched the solid ground of the moon.

 **5 minutes later…**

Gwen and Attea reached the top of the hill and the Vilgaxian City came into view. Also in that view, were Psyphon on the ground, looking for survivors, and some of Vilgax's slaves in ships, patrolling the city. "Okay," Gwen said, "We need a plan." "Sure," Attea agrees, "Have you got one?" "Yes," Gwen replied, as Attea rolled her eyes, "I'll attack Psyphon and the ships, while you find the hostages." Attea shrugged, "Sure." Gwen charged in at Psyphon, while Attea found a group of survivors and put them in a spot behind a building. Gwen threw some punches at Psyphon, while Psyphon tried to laser her. From behind, Attea punched Psyphon, knocking him out. Gwen carried Psyphon in a bubble over her head, as Attea led the group of Vilgaxians to the hatch.

 **10 minutes later…**

"Here you go," Gwen said, letting the Vilgaxians into the hatch. "Erm, Gwen?" George asked, "Can we keep Psyphon?" Gwen considered for a moment. "Sure," she handed Psyphon over to George. Attea laughed, before stopping and blushing. Gwen and Attea climbed back into the ship. "Where now?" Attea asked. Gwen shrugged, as Attea set a course to Plumbers Base.

 **Meanwhile…**

Ben, Kevin, Eunice and Max sat around a table. "So, what happened?" Max asked. "Well, I went to visit Eunice, then she was captured by Sunder," Ben replied. "Then, Ben and I failed a breakout mission," Kevin continued. "And," Eunice finished, "We escaped from Sunder's Prison and trapped him in. Then, we warped back here." "Okay," Max nodded. "I'm gonna go now," Eunice said, standing up. "Need us to walk you home?" Ben asked. "No, I'm fine," Eunice insisted, "But, you two need a break from heroing." "Okay," Kevin said, "Wanna go to that new Steak Restaurant?" Eunice left, closing the door behind her. "You mean Steakbone Meat?" Ben asked. "Yeah," Kevin said, "I think so." "And besides, we need to catch up, since we haven't had much time to talk since we became a team." "Let's go!" Kevin said. The two warp away in a green light.

 **Meanwhile in Steakbone Meat…**

Ben and Kevin find a seat and sit down. "How did we become a team again?" Kevin asked. "Well," Ben began.

 **A month ago, a day after the final episode of Omniverse…**

Ben called Gwen and Kevin. "Hello?" Gwen answered. "Hey," Ben said. "What's up?" Gwen asked. "You up for some heroing?" Ben asked. Gwen shrugged, unknown to Ben, "Well, Friedkin University was just destroyed from a battle with Charmcaster." "Again?" "Yup," Gwen replied, "So, sure, and Kevin too." "Cool," Ben said, "Meet up tomorrow morning in Plumbers Base?" "Done." Gwen hung up. "So, what did they say?" Rook asked, peering over Ben's shoulder. "They're up for some heroing," Ben replied with a smile. "There's another place left," Rook said. "Good," Ben responded, "I know just who to ask."

 **1 hour and 30 minutes later…**

Kai walked around Plumber HQ, still getting used to the fact she's a plumber. Ben walked by and stopped to talk to her. "So," he asked, "How are you liking the Plumbing business?" She shrugged, "I have no teams, no quadrants, nothing to prove I'm a plumber, except the badge." "Well," Ben offered, "I was wondering if you'd like to join our team?" "Sure," she replied, excited on the inside, "Who's in it?" "Just Rook, Gwen, Kevin, me and hopefully you?" "Cool," she agreed. "See you in Plumbers HQ tomorrow morning." "See ya," Kai said, walking the same direction she did before Ben came over to her.

 **A month later…**

Kevin laughed. "Were you and Kai a thing back then?" he asked. "I think so," Ben laughed. Behind them, was a large crack in the wall, breaking more and more. Ben and Kevin stood up and surrounded the crack. Finally, a Slamworm emerged from the crack. "Ben Tennyson," it spoke in a low grunt, then laughter. "You can talk?" Kevin asked, confused. As it laughed, Ben noticed the nemetrix symbol. After a moment, Ben gasped. "No," he said. "Yes," the Slamworm said, forming into Khyber, "Yes, Tennyson. Face your Predator."


	10. The Plan

**Previously…**

Rook found out Vilgax can rule the universe, when he has Kevin in captivity. Gwen and Attea met George, and knocked Psyphon unconscious. They gave him to George. When Kevin and Ben just wanted a break, Slamworm breaks through the wall. Khyber.

 **Steakbone Meat…**

"Khyber?" Ben said, "What have you done to your life?" Khyber laughed again. "On the contrary," Khyber insisted, "It was worth the risk, having the nemetrix put onto myself. "Enough talking!" Ben exclaimed and grew at an enormous rate, crashing the roof down on Khyber. "Waybig!" he shouted. Khyber laughed, only just heard by Ben. Kai and Rook warped in. "Ben!" Rook exclaimed. Khyber began to grow at an even bigger rate. "Waybigger," he laughed, "The predator of a To'kustar." "Oh no," Waybig groaned. Rook reached into one of his pockets and picked out an omnitrix. "Ben!" he shouted, throwing the omnitrix up. Waybig caught it. "A new omnitrix?" Waybig wondered. "A Fusiontrix," Rook explained, "Put it on!" "Okay," Waybig replied, letting the Fusiontrix wrap itself around the omnitrix. Waybig pressed down on it and began to change form. Instead of just Waybig, he became Waybolt, a fusion between Waybig and Cannonbolt. Khyber gasped, as Waybolt rolled itself into a giant yellow, red and white ball and sped forwards, knocking the Waybigger onto the floor, and into Khyber again. Ben transformed back to normal and began falling from the sky. As he was nearing the ground, Kai caught him in her arms, and put him safely on the ground. The two kissed for a few moments, before looking up at Rook and Kevin, putting on disgusted faces. They all turned to the sound of Khyber groaning. "Goodbye," he groaned, as Malware warped in, laughing, and took Khyber on the warp back. "What just happened?" Kevin asked.

 **1 hour later in Plumber HQ…**

Ben, Sunny, Kevin and Alan sat around a table, watching Gwen, standing beside a whiteboard to discuss a plan. "So," Gwen said, noting down some points on the plan to defeat Vilgax, "One. I take Kevin to hide from Sunder and Vilgax. Two. Sunny and mind-controlled-Psyphon take Ben and Alan as Vilgax's prisoners. Three. Psyphon disables the security. Four. Sunny gets Albedo, and takes him to Plumber Base. Five. Ben and Alan defeat Vilgax, once and for all." "You make that sound so easy," Ben laughed. "Anyway," Gwen continued, "Six. We send Psyphon and Vilgax's bodies into space. Seven. Ben will install all Vilgax's information onto a microchip. Eight. Ben and Alan come home. Nine. We defeat Vilgax's allies. Ten. Party Time." "My favourite part is step ten," Kevin said. "So, that's it?" Alan asked, "The plan? You made it sound too easy. You should've added 'At least one person will have died.'" "And that's _so_ positive now, isn't it?" Sunny remarked. "Sorry," Alan apologized. "It's fine," Rook said, patting Alan's back, "There-there." Ben facepalmed, "So, Alan, you up for Vilgaxia?" "Sure." "Hey, Sunny, want to go see great-aunt Zerdona?" Gwen asked. "Definitely," Sunny agreed, smacking her fist into her palm. "Well, Rook and I are gonna go look for villains," Kevin remarked. "We are?" Rook asked. Kevin nodded and led Rook to his ship.

 **30 minutes later…**

The ship landed on Vilgaxia. Out of the ship, stepped Ben and Alan. Ben raced towards the crater. "So," Alan said, "Do you think Vilgax misses Psyphon?" They got to the crater and Ben shrugged. The two slid down the crater and opened the trapdoor. "Hello?" Ben called. "Ben," George said, stepping out, Psyphon in his arms. "Can we have Psyphon, please?" Ben asked, "It's to help us defeat Vilgax." George handed over Psyphon almost immediately. "Take the ugly white creature," George said, happily handing him over. "Thanks," Ben thanked. There was an explosion behind the crater. Ben and Alan sprinted to where it came from. A Slamworm burst out of the ground. "Oh no," Ben sighed. The Slamworm became a Crabdozer. "Oh yes," Khyber smiled. Alan lit on fire and became a Pyronite, while Ben transformed into Big Chill, as Alan shot countless fire balls at Crabdozer, but to no effect. Big Chill started freezing the fire balls, and the ice balls crashed into Crabdozer. Ben transformed into Gravattack and started to levitate Khyber. Khyber quickly transformed into Defenity, the predator of Gravattack. Gravattack was lowered far into the ground, so Ben transformed into Gravastorm, the fusion of Brainstorm and Gravattack. Before Gravastorm could attack, Khyber smiled and transformed into an alien with a red chest. An alien with plugs for ears. An alien with a black body. An alien called Feedback. Malware absorbed Feedback's DNA for the Nemetrix, but Khyber never used it. Ben gasped as Feedback timed out the omnitrix, affecting it with a red light. Ben stood up and looked at his omnitrix. A new alien. He pressed down and transformed into Hyperpower. Hyperpower levitated chunks of Gaxium Rock and threw it at Feedback at lightning speed. As Khyber lay down, unconscious, Alan and Ben high-fived, both back in normal forms. To no surprise, Malware warped onto Vilgaxia and took Khyber back. Ben groaned.

 **Meanwhile…**

"So, who in specific are you looking for?" Ester asked. Kevin shrugged. Ester, Kevin and Rook were sitting on a pipe that leads to the Hot Spot. After some silence, Rook pointed out a man in a dark cloak. "Who's that?" Rook asked. Ester shrugged, "Some guy that comes here every week to go to some stupid warehouse." "So, nobody's seen his face?" Kevin asked. Ester thought for a moment, "Nope," she replied, "I don't think so." Kevin and Rook smiled at each other, before jumping down from the pipe. Ester waved and sighed. She became a purple anodite and warped to Plumber HQ. Kevin and Rook watched as the hooded stranger turned the corner. To their right, was Cooper, the teenage nerd who used to have a crush on Kevin. Kevin and Cooper locked eyes and sighed. As the hooded figure entered the warehouse, Cooper walked towards Kevin and Rook. "What are you doing here?" Kevin asked. Cooper pointed towards the warehouse, "Same reason as you, apparently." "I thought you were a plumber," Rook said. "I still am," Cooper nodded, "Magister Tennyson asked me to come here to spy on some hooded figure and put a tracking device on him." "So, do you know who he is?" Kevin asked. "Nope," Cooper sighed, "That's why I'm here." Kevin, Rook and Cooper nodded to each other, before entering the warehouse. The three teens crouched behind a crate. Rook's head peeked out and watched as the cloaked figure revealed himself. "Who is it?" Kevin asked, watching Rook's gaze. "Darkstar."

 **10 minutes later…**

"I can't believe we're doing this," Gwen sighed. "Relax," Sunny tried to comfort her, but nothing can comfort someone who's about to do the unthinkable. Gwen knocked on Charmcaster's door. After a couple of seconds, the door opened. Charmcaster gasped. "Can we come inside?" Gwen put on a fake smile. Charmcaster nodded and led them through to their living room. "Take a seat," Charmcaster was trying to smile too. Sunny and Gwen sat down. "Cookie?" Charmcaster offered. Gwen and Sunny shook their heads. Zerdona walked in and gasped. _Guess their family really like gasping,_ Gwen thought to herself. "Anodites are psychic," Zerdona laughed. "Sorry," Gwen apologized. Sunny punched her on the arm. Not very hard, mind. "Are you working with Vilgax?" Sunny asked. Zerdona looked like she was about to have a heart attack. "Never." "Never," Charmcaster agreed. "Well, thanks for your time," Gwen thanked, dragging Sunny out the door. "Why'd we leave?" Sunny asked. "Because I got all the information I need," Gwen smirked, "Anodites are psychic, remember?" Sunny laughed. "So," Gwen started, before gasping, "When Hex was little, Zerdona adopted him a brother. Vilgax." Sunny gasped, "We've gotta tell the others!" "Let's go!" Gwen exclaimed, warping away with Sunny.

 **Meanwhile…**

Darkstar and Vulkanus face each other. "So, you gonna join us?" Mike offered. "Obviously," Vulkanus sighed. Kevin, Rook and Cooper jumped out from behind the boxes and attacked. The two villains were on the floor unconscious almost immediately. "Not bad for a nerd," Kevin sneered at Cooper. Cooper glared at him until Rook separated them, "It seems Vilgax may be trying to have an alliance with enemies from the past." "We've gotta tell the others!" Cooper pointed out. "Thanks, Captain Obvious," Kevin sighed.


	11. Infiltration

**Previously…**

Khyber has merged with the nemetrix so he can become predators. Rook gave Ben the Fusiontrix, an omnitrix that lets him fuse aliens. Ben and Alan collected Psyphon from Vilgaxia. Ben unlocked a new alien- Hyperpower. Kevin, Rook and Cooper found out that the villains are working for Vilgax. Gwen and Sunny found out that Zerdona adopted Vilgax as a brother for Hex.

 **30 minutes later, back at HQ…**

Sunny, Kevin, Cooper, Max, Arjit, and Alan sit around a table. "So, what you're saying is," Kevin suggested, "Vilgax was _adopted_?!" Sunny nodded, and Arjit gaped at her. "Well, at least we know where Khyber is," Alan smiled, looking to the brighter side that no-one else saw. "Uh, we did?" Max wondered, confused. Alan sighed, "I placed a tracking device on him." "Oh," Max sighed.

 **Meanwhile…**

In the room next door, Gwen and Lucy watched as Hyperpower lifted a bottle with his mind. "Whoa!" Lucy exclaimed, "That's actually awesome!" "And there's more," Hyperpower grinned, frying the bottle with electricity while still in the air. Then, the bottle disappeared, then appeared in front of Gwen. She squealed and leaped backwards. Gwen glared at Hyperpower, until he warped away. Max opened the door and entered, "I didn't know you discovered Hyprolokite DNA." Hyperpower disappeared in a flash of green light and Ben was revealed, "Hyprolo-what-now?" "The Hyprolokites are probably the best alien out there, if you're not counting Alien X. But, then again, you shouldn't use him too much. You remember what happened to Feedback, right?" Ben rolled his eyes at Max, "Feedback was when I was 11. I'm 17, grandpa." "Hey, guys?" Alan asked, walking in, "I have a tracking device on Khyber." "Awesome!" Ben said, hi-fiving Alan. "Ben, I want you to go and find Khyber," Max commanded, "Try and find out his plan. You're good at that."

 **Meanwhile…**

Kai rides down the streets of Bellwood on her black and red motorcycle. She looks down at her digital map and begins to follow the route of the red dot, before coming to a stop at the park. She entered the park, knowing that she's here somewhere. Suddenly, Kai felt someone grabbing her arm, she spun around and kicked Rojo. Rojo leaped at Kai and began to punch her. Kai stood up, facing Rojo. As Rojo started going in for a punch, Kai kicked her right between the legs. Rojo began to stumble, but quickly regained her balance and grunted in fury. As she began to swing again, Kai's red aura flared, revealing the Anodite form of Kai, seeping through. Finally, Kai let it take over and she flew into the sky as Rojo swung at her. Rojo missed and looked up, before becoming trapped in a large bubble of red mana. "No!" she screamed. Suddenly, as if by glitch, a red helmet appeared on her head, then quickly disappeared. "Hmm," Kai wondered.

 **1 hour later…**

Jetray swooped down to Galvan Prime and landed softly. Just to the left of where he stood, was Khyber's ship. It was quite large and obviously an updated version of the one he and Rook destroyed. Ben switched his form to Big Chill and slid through Khyber's ship's wall. Inside, he came face-to-face with Malware. Ben switched his form again, but instead to Hyperpower, eager to test him out on Malware. "Malware," Hyperpower growled. "Ben Tennyson," Malware smiled, "It seems, you have come to fight Khyber. I'm afraid, you'll have to go through me first." "Fine by me," Hyperpower said, gritting his teeth. Malware charged in, but Hyperpower levitated him to the ceiling. Out of his eye, Malware shot a plasma beam at Hyperpower. Hyperpower dodged, losing his grip on Malware. Malware leaned Hyperpower into a wall, but he shifted himself, so that Malware pressed on the wall. From behind, Hyperpower turned his hands into plugs and pressed them into Malware's chest. Red electricity was sucked into Hyperpower's plugs as Malware screamed. Soon, as Hyperpower took his plugs out of Malware, Malware fell to the ground. Luckily, after the action, Hyperpower changed back into Ben and started looking at the shelves. Khyber stood behind him, glaring, "I've been expecting you, Tennyson."

 **Meanwhile…**

Gwen and Kevin walked out of the library, Gwen holding her books in her arms. "I don't see why we went to the library, Gwen," Kevin groaned, "We get time off work and you decide to do more work?" "It's not work, Kevin," Gwen sighed, "It's reading. It's fun. Maybe, if you actually read a book, instead of staring at empty bookshelves, you'd enjoy it." Kevin shrugged, but his gaze shifted towards a girl on the road. Gwen followed his gaze. A girl with brown hair and a red jacket. "Isn't that…" Kevin started. "Elena Validus? What's she doing here?" Gwen finished. "We should go find out," Kevin said. Elena walked down the streets of Bellwood, followed by Kevin and Gwen. Elena led them down several roads, until entering a small, flat building. Elena left the door open, obviously wanting Kevin and Gwen in. As they reached the door, Kevin stood at the side of the door, his hands pointed inwards, "Ladies first?" Gwen sighed and walked in. Right before Kevin could move, the door slammed shut. Gwen turned around and tugged the door. "Kevin!" she exclaimed. "Gwen!" he exclaimed back. Elena walked up to Gwen from the shadows, "Don't worry, Gwen. I won't hurt him. Or you. You're just here so we can talk about Vilgax. We all hate him. Everyone. Even the people working with him." "So, what about him?" Gwen asked. "You think you can just defeat him with a Galvanic Mechamorph and a Pyronite? You need more, actually. A Crystalsapien. So, unless you know another Galvanic Mechamorph, you're screwed." "Why are you telling me all this?" Gwen asked. "Like I said," Elena repeated, "We all hate Vilgax." And with that, Elena disappeared, and the door opened. Kevin stared at Gwen in shock. "I've got to go do something," she said.

 **Meanwhile…**

Ben slammed down on the omnitrix, turning himself into Bloxx and avoiding Khyber's laser gun. Eventually, Bloxx ran out of space to move, so as Khyber ran out of ammo, Ben fused Bloxx with Buzzshock to make Bloxxshock to electrocute Khyber as he came in contact with him. Khyber fell backwards but smiled and pressed the nemetrix on his chest, transforming in a red light into a lump of foam, which he then used to turn Ben back to normal. As Khyber turned back to normal, the Fusiontrix ran out of battery and Ben groaned. Khyber began to laugh and held up his knife. "Any last words, Tennyson?" Khyber smiled evilly. "Apart from the fact that you always say this but I always survive, no, not really," Ben sighed. Suddenly, Kai warped in and kicked Khyber in the head. Khyber fell to the floor and Kai held her hand out to Ben, offering to let him up. The Fusiontrix bleeped, alerting Ben that he can transform again. "Ben," Kai said, holding out a large, red helmet, "Look at Rojo's helmet. It's wired up to Vilgax's ship." "Maybe Rook'll know what to do with it?" Ben suggested. "Let's hope so," Kai said.

 **3 hours later…**

Gwen watched as Julie smacked each tennis ball with her racket, hitting the tennis court walls and almost Ship too. Eventually, she looked over to Gwen and smiled. She put down her racket on a seat, and walked up to join Gwen in the stands. "Gwen," Julie smiled, "I haven't seen you since Ben and I broke up." "You too," Gwen replied. "So, why are you here?" Julie asked. "We need your help," Gwen sighed, "Vilgax is back." Julie sighed and stormed back onto the pitch, kicking a loose ball, which bounced around for a bit then stopped. Gwen rushed up to the court to see her, but Julie put her hand in front of Gwen's face, "I've given up on aliens and all that stuff ever since Ben and I broke up." Gwen sighed, "Come on. If you don't help us, Vilgax will destroy everything." "Well, Ben has the omnitrix, let him handle it," Julie growled. "No, Julie," Gwen persisted, "We need you and Ben." Julie groaned even louder, but only barely heard over the sound of a smallish red ship starting to land on the other end of the court. Julie and Gwen both looked over as Vilgax stepped out and onto the field. Ship hid behind Julie's leg, shivering. "Ah, we meet again, Tennyson," Vilgax smiled.


	12. Julie Returns

Previously…

Kai captured Rojo. Ben flew to Galvan Prime and defeated Malware. Gwen found out that Chromastone is also needed to defeat Vilgax. Kai rescued Ben from Khyber and showed him Rojo's helmet, which is wired to Vilgax's ship. Gwen went to find Julie to take on the part of Upgrade in the plan. Vilgax came to the tennis courts and landed his ship in front of Gwen and Julie.

The Tennis Courts...

"Vilgax," Gwen growled, "What are you doing here?" Vilgax laughed, "I've come looking for a little galvanic mechamorph. Seen one around?" Ship growled from behind Julie, but Julie made a great deal of protecting him. "Ah," Vilgax smiled, "There it is." "You're not taking him!" Julie yelled angrily at Vilgax. Vilgax frowned, "Then we'll have to do this the hard way." As Vilgax began sprinted towards them quickly, Julie held up Ship. Ship formed into an armour around Julie, almost melting onto her and creating a Julie mech around the size of Vilgax. Julie and Vilgax clashed in the middle of the courts, as Gwen began reading a spell aloud. Her eyes filled with mana as Vilgax pressed Julie against the wall. Eventually, Gwen floated high above the tennis court, opening up a portal back to Vilgax's ship. As Vilgax pressed harder into Julie, he could feel himself being pulled upwards and leaned on Julie harder to prevent it. Suddenly, Vilgax let go of Julie and he and his ship were warped away. As the portal closed, Gwen fell to the floor. Ship jumped off of Julie, as Julie ran up to Gwen. Gwen sat up and smiled. Julie held a hand out to help Gwen up and Gwen took it, standing up. "So," Gwen asked, "Now that you know Vilgax wants Ship, will you help?" Julie sighed, "Fine." "Yes!" Gwen exclaimed, embracing Julie in a hug.

1 hour later…

Gwen, Rook, Max, Ben, Julie, Sunny, Alan and Kevin sat around the table that they usually discuss their plans on. "And using Elena's advice, I went to find Julie to be the 'Upgrade' part with Ship," Gwen said proudly. "I still don't understand why you took Elena's advice," Ben said, "Last time Julie and I saw her, she said she knew what hate was, and that we would see her again. I don't think she'd give up so easily." "That was, like, a year ago," Gwen objected. "She em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"did/em try to kill you," Kevin sighed. "But, she still helped us!" Gwen objected again. "Unless," Julie growled, "She's luring Ben and me into a trap, and working with Vilgax. Maybe that's why you need me. So, she can kill me." "That's not happening!" Gwen said, louder than expected, "I will personally confront her if you want!" "That's too risky," Ben said, "We need to stay on task." Kai knocks at the door, "Ben? Can we talk about something?" "Sure," Ben smiled, standing up. He walked over to Kevin and said, "Don't let Gwen anywhere near Elena. She's more dangerous than Gwen thinks." Kevin nodded as Ben walked outside with Kai.

Meanwhile…

Kai led Ben into a small room, Rojo chained to the wall. Kai slaps Rojo's face, waking her up. Rojo growled at Kai as Kai held the helmet out, "What is this?" A nervous look crossed Rojo's face before she answered, "Don't know. Why you askin' me?" Kai stuck her head close to Rojo's and yelled, "Just remember who's tied up and completely vulnerable right now!" Ben held Kai's shoulders, "Geez, Kai, calm down." Kai stood back. "Ben Tennyson," Rojo sneered. Ben slapped down on the omnitrix and shrunk down to Grey Matter. "Kai!" Grey Matter shouted, as Kai looked down at him, "Lift me up to Rojo's neck!" Kai began picking Grey Matter up as Rojo squirmed, trying to wiggle herself out. As Grey Matter reached Rojo's neck, he said, "By my calculations, if I press her neck, she'll feel uncomfortable." Kai shrugged, "Go for it." Grey Matter pressed into Rojo's neck as she screamed. "Okay, I'll talk!" Rojo eventually agreed, stopping Grey Matter and returning Ben to normal. "So," Ben smirked, "Now that we're through with that, where's Vilgax?" Rojo sighed, "He's on Earth, but I don't know where. I swear!" "She's lying," Kai growled. "I honestly don't think she is," Ben disagreed, "Why do you hate Rojo so much anyway?" Kai shrugged, "I wanted an arch nemesis, like you." Ben led Kai out, "Why would you want to be like me?" "Because, you're amazing!" Kai sighed, "I want to be like you, so I can be with you." "Wait," Ben realized, shutting the door, "Are you trying to be me to ask me out?" Kai groaned, "Yes." "Well, I'll go out with you. Tomorrow, Undertown?" Ben asked. "Perfect," Kai beamed.

The next day, in a shopping centre/mall…

Gwen and Julie walked through the shopping centre, side by side, Julie holding a duffel bag over her shoulder. "Doesn't seem like long since we were here with Ben and Kevin," Gwen remembered. "But, it's been a year," Julie sighed, "Ben and I broke up, then he started dating Kai." "But, what about Hervé?" Gwen asked. "He dumped me because I didn't like broccoli." Julie sighed. "Bleurgh," Gwen agreed, "Broccoli's disgusting." "I know, right!" Julie smirked. Suddenly, a blast of energy exploded through the wall to the left of Gwen and Julie, revealing a large, blue Techadon soldier. Julie unzipped her duffel bag, letting Ship leap out of it and land in front of Julie. span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanGwen closed her eyes and let her anodite form flow, revealing Lucky Girl. "That's new," Julie smiled, as Ship jumped onto Julie and formed a green and black armour around Julie. "So's that," Gwen replied. The Techadon sounded a loud, robotic roar, as its battle cry. "Let's do this like old times," Gwen smirked. "You know, at first I didn't want to go back to aliens," Julie replied, "But I forgot how fun it was." Gwen and Julie charged in at the Techadon.

Meanwhile…

Ben and Kai stroll through Undertown, talking. "So, what was going on between you and Ester? Before us," Kai asked. "Wh-what?" Ben refused, "Nothing happened between me and Ester… except a few dates." Ben looked for a distraction and noticed a light shining through the wall. Ben transformed into Blitzwolfer and blew up the wall, despite Kai screaming, "No!" The hole Blitzwolfer had made revealed Kai's jacket over the Excalibur sword. Kai took the Excalibur. Ben returned to normal and gaped at Kai, "You went back and took the Excalibur. How and when?" "Well," Kai sighed, "Back in London, when it was flooding, I grabbed onto the Excalibur for support, but it moved. So, about a month ago, I went back with Ester, and it worked. I took the Excalibur and hid it here in Undertown, for emergencies. I didn't want to tell you, because I thought you would take it away from me. I'm sorry." "I wouldn't do that to you…" Ben said, holding Kai by the shoulders. Kai reached in and kissed Ben on the lips. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before continuing.

5 minutes later...

The Techadon fell to the floor, electricity crackling over its body. Gwen and Julie returned to their normal forms. "We need to do that more often," Julie smiled.

1 hour later...

Max, Ben, Alan, Julie and Sunny sat around a table, discussing the plan again. Eventually, Ester and Eunice entered through the door, Ester holding a weird remote controller. "What's that?" Ben asked. "The last thing we needed for the plan to work," Max smirked. "Which is?" Alan questioned. "It's a remote controller," Eunice explained, "Except it's connected to a microchip that we injected into Psyphon's skull." "And?" Ben asked. "Now, we can control Psyphon, so we can breach the security on his ship," Ester smiled. "Wait," Sunny asked, "We're doing it?" "We have everything we need for the plan to work, so yes," Max grinned, "Tomorrow morning, Vilgax is collecting a cargo shipment from Psyphon and Sunny, thanks to Rook hacking into Vilgax's systems. Then, Psyphon and Sunny will bring Ben, Julie and Alan into the ship, and you know the rest." "We've come all this way, so this had better work," Ben agreed. "Well, Vilgax has been coming back to life every time Ben beats him," Julie said, "What if he comes back?" "It doesn't matter," Ben replied, "We have more allies than ever and we can take him down as many times we need to." "So," Julie smiled, "After this, if we make it, I could be a plumber?" Ben gaped at Julie, then nodded, "We'll need all the help we can get."


	13. Hero Action

Previously…

Gwen recruits Julie to help the team, taking Elena's advice. Ben tells Kevin to protect Gwen from Elena. Kai and Ben interrogate Rojo to discover Vilgax is on Earth. Julie and Gwen fight a Techadon, causing Julie to remember fighting aliens. Julie tells Gwen she's single. Kai and Ben go on a date, and Ben finds her secret compartment, where she keeps Excalibur. Ester and Eunice bring the mind control device. Max says that the plan will take place the next day.

The next day…

Vilgax's ship landed in a junkyard, where a large crate of cargo sat. Beside it, Psyphon and Sunny stood together, Ben, Alan and Julie behind them, chained together. "I can't believe you talked me into this," Julie groaned. "I didn't," Ben said, "Gwen did." Four of Vilgax's soldiers walked out of the ship with a cargo loader to lift the cargo onto the ship. Dr Animo walked off the ship and sneered at Ben, "Ben Tennyson, finally apprehended." Animo turned to Sunny, "Take them to the cells. We'll deal with them later." Sunny nodded and led them into three separated cages, 'accidentally' forgetting to lock the doors.

Meanwhile…

Psyphon walked into the security room, completely unguarded, as Vilgax didn't realize they'd be expecting 'visitors'. He stood at the mainframe keyboard and typed in a password. It took a few clicks to get to the security folder, but he got there in the end, and disabled the security.

Meanwhile…

Ben's phone sounded 'ding', the signal to get out of the jail cell. Ben transformed into Nanomech, slipping through the chains, as Alan melted his by changing his physical form to Heatblast, or Pyronite. Ship appeared out of Julie's back pocket and melted into her handcuffs, before uncuffing Julie and perching upon her shoulder. Ben returned to human form and took his phone from his pocket, while leading Alan and Julie down the hall. Ben's phone displayed a map of the ship, sent from Plumbers Base. Ben stopped walking beside a double-door entrance, "This is Vilgax's main room." Alan nodded and Julie gulped. Alan and Julie readied themselves by using their alien forms/armours. Ben transformed into Humungousaur and crashed through the doors, Julie and Alan at his sides. Vilgax turned around and growled, "Ben Tennyson." "Ew," Julie moaned, "He looks worse than usual." "You can talk," Vilgax smirked. "Since when were you sarcastic?" Humungousaur asked. "I've been learning," Vilgax sighed, "Anyway, time for you to go." "Not this time," Alan said firmly. Humungousaur, followed by Alan and Julie, charged at Vilgax, at full power.

Meanwhile…

Sunny walked along the jail cell corridor, before stopping at Albedo's cell. Albedo looked up at Sunny and beamed, "Sunny! You actually saved me!" "And I'm not alone," Sunny smirked, opening the jail cell. "I swear to God," Albedo said, shocked, "If you got Ben Tennyson to help me, you must have way more mana than I thought." Albedo stepped out of the cage. "I've been thinking," Sunny suggested, "About joining the Plumbers." "Wherever you go," Albedo replied romantically, "I'll go there too."

Meanwhile…

Humungousaur and Vilgax collided in the middle of the room, until Vilgax pushed Humungousaur over, causing him to return to human form. While Vilgax was distracted, Julie threw Ship onto Vilgax's armour, causing a green squid to fall to the floor, without armour, as Ship had taken possession of it. Alan covered the defenceless squid with a blanket of fire. "That won't stop me!" Vilgax growled, somehow still able to communicate. "But this will!" Ben said, before pressing down on his watch and disappearing in a green light, losing his skin to purple stone, fusing his two eyes to make only one, and growing pink crystals over his body. Chromastone stood before Vilgax, smirking. As the flames died down, Chromastone shot a powerful beam of energy down on Vilgax. Vilgax screamed, before disintegrating, until only a single tentacle was left of him. As Ben returned to normal, he had to hold back laughter that the only thing left of his arch nemesis was a tentacle. Ben picked it up and wrapped it in an old shopping bag that he found when he was looking for his phone earlier, before placing the bagged tentacle into his pocket. Ben smiled, before Alan and Julie kissed. When Ben turned around, he felt a bit jealous, but then remembered his future with Kai, and how he felt about her. Julie was in the past, and that was behind him. The mission was more important now. As Alan and Julie had their 'moment' together, Ben walked towards Vilgax's mainframe computer, and inserted a microchip from his pocket into a USB hole. "I didn't think Vilgax's alien computers were compatible with USB sticks," Ben joked. Julie and Alan stopped kissing and watched as the files of every villain close to Vilgax copied themselves onto the USB drive, before Ben returned it to his pocket./span/p

The next day…

Wildvine's arm stretched out and wrapped around the boxing bag opposite him, before creating thorns and destroying it. Rook walked in as Ben transformed back to his normal self. "Hey, Rook," Ben greeted Rook. "What is up, Ben?" Rook asked. "Dunno," Ben shrugged, "Why you here?" "Ah, yes," Rook remembered, "Azmuth has given you a gift for defeating Vilgax. Hold out your Omnitrix arm." Ben did as Rook said, letting Rook attach a new Omnitrix to his arm. "It is called the Megatrix," Rook explained, "It has the traits of each the Omnitrix, Ultimatrix, Fusiontrix and some new aliens." "Cool," Ben smiled, "Cheers, Rook."

Meanwhile…

Gwen walked through the halls of Plumber Base, bus saw a slightly open door, and peeked through. Alan and Julie sat hand in hand as Max gave Julie a plumber's badge. _And there she was saying she was jealous of Kai._ The next room she came to, was the Plumbers appreciation board, and a board for closest allies of Ben. There were several names on there; Gwen, Kevin, Kai, Rook, Max, Alan, Julie, Lucy, Albedo, Sunny, Attea, Ester and Eunice. Gwen smiled and realized that the world stands a chance against evil now. The final room Gwen walked into was Albedo and Sunny's. Sunny and Albedo were sitting on a couch, Sunny's head on Albedo's shoulder. Gwen shuddered before she came in. "So," Gwen smiled, entering the room, "How's the plumbing business?" "Not bad?" Albedo said, "I still blame Sunny for me being here. Also, I don't get how everybody's treating me with such kindness. They should be rejecting me. I've tried to kill almost everyone in this building, especially you, Gwen." "They know you've changed," Sunny smiled, "We both have." "And, besides," Gwen said, "Most of the people you two have worked with turned out to be jerks. There's a good atmosphere here. Anyway, I'm gonna go. Bye." Sunny and Albedo said goodbye, allowing Gwen to exit the room. As Gwen exited, Ester stood in front of her. "Hey, Ester," Gwen smiled. "Did you say you got your information from Elena Validus?" Ester asked. "Yeah, why?" Gwen replied. "I did too," Ester replied. Kevin began to walk into the corridor, he stopped and hid when he heard Elena's name. "But," Gwen asked, "How did she get this information?" "That's what I wanted to speak to you about," Ester said, "So, we could go and find out ourselves." "We can go tomorrow morning at 10," Gwen said. "Great," Ester smiled. Kevin ducked low as Gwen and Ester exited the corridor. Ben's words flashed into Kevin's mind; _Don't let Gwen anywhere near Elena. She's more dangerous than Gwen thinks._ Kevin set a reminder on his phone for 10am, the next day. He named it 'PROTECTION AGAINST ELENA'. Kevin put his phone back in his pocket and exited the corridor, careful not to let Gwen or Ester see him.

TO BE CONTINUED IN SEASON 2…


End file.
